Can I Have This Dance?
by sakuraka
Summary: Ran was starting to like Eisuke when Shinichi came back. Story is in Ran's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to the users who gave me a review…who made my first story their favorite. You encouraged me to write more. Arigatou minna-san!

Chapter 1: Another Ordinary Day

High school dance is an occasion that happens every December. It is neither like a formal prom nor like a normal party. It's in between. This dance often has a theme that must be followed by the people going to this event and a party that is enjoyed by everyone. The first phase of this event is more like a party – chatting, playing party games, and dancing. The second phase is more like a prom – often enjoyed with their special someone. The loud music in the first part gradually turns into slow romantic songs and the people dancing in groups become pairs.

Since he left, only Sonoko accompanied me to school. It has been months since I was crying over him leaving me that day. I think I am getting over him now. Eisuke-kun and I were dating for a week now and I'm starting to like him.

Sonoko and I were walking to school, as usual. We were talking about the preparations for the high school dance that would be in a week. Suddenly, she changed the topic.

"Ran, are you and Eisuke-kun are…well…uhmm…you know…are you two?"

I didn't think twice of my answer, "not yet, but were dating."

"Oh, Ran. Don't tell me that you have already forgotten your husband." Sonoko looked more worried rather than happy for me.

His face suddenly flashed in my mind. The next thing I knew was that I was already blushing. I was really trying to hide the redness of my face when Sonoko mentioned the word husband. I already knew the person she meant by that.

I lied, "Husband? Who? I never had one." But Sonoko is my best friend, I can never hide something from her… even the reason behind my red cheeks.

"Come on, Ran. You're trying to be with Eisuke-kun to forget him, right?" Sonoko guessed it right. I agreed dating with Eisuke-kun because I thought I could forget that baka.

I remained silent. Sonoko was waiting for my reply. Suddenly, she looked at our backs and yelled.

"Shinichi! Hontou ni Shinichi! Come here, quick!"

Hearing his name shocked me. He was behind me! It was as if my body moved even if I didn't order to. I looked at my back. No one's there.

Sonoko laughed, "Yappari, you still long for him. Is he going to the dance with you?"

Knowing that baka who never enjoyed parties, I replied, "I don't think so," then I added, "Besides the party is not just for couples. Let the two of us enjoy that night."

"Gomen, Ran. I have already invited Makoto-kun."

"Oh, then I'll enjoy myself. I hope Eisuke-kun would accompany me."

"Yeah, let the two of you enjoy that night." I could sense that sarcasm in her words.

I changed the topic to change her mood, "Ne, Sonoko, about the party, can we finish the preparations before the party? It seems that we are not that prepared yet."

"Of course, just leave it to Sonoko-sama! (laughs)"

We talked and laughed. I became aware of the unusually noisy corridors when we passed by. The girls were unexpectedly excited. The noise let to our classroom. But, why?

Sonoko asked one of our classmates why. Someone whispered to her something. I took my seat when Sonoko screamed, "Shinichi! Hontou ni Shinichi! Ran, your husband's here!"

"I'll not fall for that again, baka." I took out my notebook and started reading my notes.

Our classmates heard the footsteps of our homeroom teacher. Other people came out of the room and my classmates went to their respected seats.

It was the start of another day…another normal day. I sighed.

All of a sudden, a familiar voice called out my name, "Yo, Ran!"

I did not look back since the teacher was about to start homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heartbreak

The person calling out my name caught the teacher's attention. "Kudo Shinichi, you're unusually present today!"

Everyone laughed.

I was shocked. I looked at the last row's seat that was normally empty. It was true. Shinichi's here! Shinichi caught my eye and smiled. Out of shock, I turned back to pretended to listen to teacher. My body wanted to get near him, to hug him tightly. I was uneasy for the whole homeroom period.

When the first classes ended, Shinichi walked to my seat but Eisuke, who was seated by my side went nearer to me. Shinichi sensed Eisuke so he did not continue to go near me. Instead, she talked to Sonoko. Eisuke talks about something but my ears are focused on Shinichi and Sonoko's small talk.

"Ne, Sonoko, since when did Ran and Eisuke-kun became close?"

"Shinichi, don't get jealous that easily. But, to tell you the truth, they were dating for a week now."

"Really?"

That was all. I heard Shinichi's footsteps going out of the room. I wasn't able to catch his reaction. "That baka is skipping class again." I murmured.

Eisuke heard me. "So, you're not listening to me. I thought so, you still love him."

"Sorry, Eisuke-kun. Can we talk outside?"

I brought Eisuke-kun to the school grounds and I sit on one of the benches. He followed me.

I started talking, "Sorry, Eisuke-kun. We were dating for a week now. I know that you are courting me. I had fun in our dates, though, but I think I would not be able to be your girlfriend."

"Is that because of him?"

I feel that my cheeks were getting red. My answer was almost unheard. "Yes."

"Okay, then Ran."

"Sorry, Eisuke-kun. I'll be going now. Don't be late for the next class."

That was the end of our conversation. I walked to our room first. Eisuke-kun remained seated on the bench.

I was about to enter the classroom when someone held my hand and dragged me to an empty room.

"Shinichi! Hey, let go of my hand."

"Oh, sorry, Ran."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He looked anxious.

I responded, "What?"

He was doubting, "Uhmm, Ran…I don't know if you'll believe me but…"

"But what?"

He changed to topic, "Is Conan-kun still staying in your house?"

I remembered that Conan left two weeks ago. I missed the boy. Tears flowed down from my eyes. "He left."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ran…but I think that you'll be happy to know that I will not leave you again."

"What do you mean?"

"Ran," Shinichi's still hesitating "I'm Conan."

I couldn't believe the words that he said.

"Look, I'm sorry if I didn't tell you because I'm afraid that I'll lose you. A big underground organization made me shrink. I just caught the masterminds of the organization last night. Haibara-san gave me the antidote to the drug just two weeks ago, when I left your house. "

I didn't knew how to react to the words that he said and I didn't feel like talking to him.

"Let's talk later. We'll be late for class." I left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Making Up

Damn! I couldn't concentrate on the teacher's lesson! What should I do? Maybe he thought that I was mad at him. Yes, I was mad! I don't care what would happen to me when that organization would chase me as long as he's with me! I was worried. The last two years was as if the other half of my heart left me! I was hurt.

I was thinking a lot when sensei called me for recitation, "Mouri-san, answer the problem on the board."

I'm good at math but I wasn't paying attention to sensei's lecture. I couldn't answer the problem. It took me a couple of seconds to stand.

"Sensei, I think I know the answer to that problem."

Whew!

Shinichi stood up and answered the problem on board. Of course, he's a meitantei, he knew that I wasn't paying attention to sensei.

"Nice work, Kudo-kun. You saved your wife there." Even sensei was teasing us…not that I hate it.

He replied with a low tone, "She's not my wife."

I was thinking to make up with him but he was looking down when he passed by my seat. He hadn't smiled after our talk in the other room. What should I do?

The whole day was like that. When the classes ended, Sonoko approached me.

"Ne, Ran, what happened?" Sonoko was also troubled, just like the two of us.

"I'll tell you later."

"Call me."

"Okay. I have a karate practice. Ja."

I went to the gym and practiced karate with my club mates. I commanded that we would have kumite (sparring) for the day. Everyone started.

I was thinking about what Shinichi had told me…How he lied to me, how he knew that I love him, everything. Again, I was not paying attention and my mind was not in the sparring. My partner managed to kick me on my abdomen.

"Taichou! Goumen, goumen."

"Daijoubu."

The last thing I remembered was that I sensed someone coming. Was it the club's adviser? I didn't know.

I passed out.

I was on a bed when I woke up. I thought I knew the room that I was in…not my room. Where am I?

"Ran, you're already awake? How are you? Are you badly hurt?"

All I saw was Shinichi's worried face.

"I'm alright. I'm going home. Thanks, by the way."

"Matte! We have to talk." He drew me to the wall. His hands were just above on my shoulders and his face was a few inches from mine. I could sense anxiousness on his face. I could hear his heartbeat.

"Okay, I talk first." I told everything that was on my mind the whole day. "Why did you take the burden alone? Didn't you know that I would be worried of you? If I knew that you were Conan then I would not waste my time crying for you! I was like that for two years! I-I-I…" before I could finish my sentence, his lips met mine.

I was stunned by his actions. He noticed my reaction and pulled back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

I didn't talk.

"I love you, Ran." I could hear my own heartbeat. It was faster than normal. I was trying to hide my heartbeat.

"Ran, this is the reason why I didn't tell you. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Please understand what I did."

I understood him. All anger in my heart faded away.

"Okay, I forgive you."

Shinichi repeated himself, "I love you, Ran."

Without thinking I murmured, "I love you too."

I, myself, was surprised with my words. Did I just say 'I love you too'?

"What did you just say, Ran?" I finally saw his smile that was lost for the whole day.

I couldn't believe I said that! I pushed him lightly so I can go. "I'm going home."

He pulled me back, "You're not going anywhere, Ran. What did you just say?"

"I'm going home."

"Before that..."

"Okay, I forgive you."

"I think I heard something else."

"What?"

"I love you, Ran."

It was like I had an automatic response, "I love you too."

"That were the words that I wanted to hear. (laughs)"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Boyfriend/Girlfriend

"I'll walk you home, Ran. I can't let you walk in the dark all by yourself."

"Do what you want, baka."

I went out of his house. He followed me out. We were a few meters from our house when he suddenly stopped.

I thought that he would start returning to his house. I said, "See you tomorrow then. Oyasumi."

"Matte, Ran!"

"What again? Oh, thanks for taking care of me a while ago."

"I think you should give your boyfriend a goodnight kiss."

Boyfriend? Blood running on my face made me red. When did he ask me? Of course, he was referring to me. I could not see anyone familiar passing by.

"My boyfriend? I'm afraid I don't have one. Ja."

I tried to walk inside.

"Maybe the boyfriend gives a kiss to his girlfriend…?"

He caught my waist, pulled me to himself, and gave me a kiss.

"Now you know who your boyfriend is."

The redness in my face never went out. I talked to myself, "You never asked me to be your girlfriend, baka."

"Okay. I'll ask you now."

That was fast!

"Mouri Ran. I, Kudo Shinichi, is asking you to be his girlfriend. Will you be my girlfriend, Ran?"

"Talk to yourself, baka."

He was waiting for my answer.

"I'm not leaving until your answer my question, Ran." I was cornered.

I whispered, "Yes." I ran inside without looking back.

I went directly in my room and did my assignment. I was not used to this feeling. As promised, I called Sonoko.

"Moshi moshi."

"Sonoko, I'm sorry for acting weird today. I'll tell you what happened."

"I'll be listening. You seem to be in a good mood now, Ran."

I narrated everything to my best friend…maybe not everything. I skipped the kisses because she would tease us tomorrow if she knew.

"That's all, Sonoko."

"Oh, you already made up with Shinichi? That's good. I don't like to see husband and wife arguing."

"More than made up, I think…"

"You made out?"

"No! We're official now…you know, uhmm… But, I haven't told my parents about Shinichi and me. Maybe I'll tell them tomorrow."

"Really, Ran? I'm happy for the both of you. I'm glad that nothing's bothering you now. I got to review for the quiz tomorrow. Bye."

"Me too. See you tomorrow. Bye."

I went to bed. I couldn't sleep.

"How would I face him tomorrow? Geez."

The phone rang.

"Moshi moshi."

"I already miss my girlfriend. I wonder what she's up to tonight."

"Baka, you just saw me a while ago."

"Oh, now you're used to me calling you my girlfriend. (laughs) Oh, I already told my parents. They're happy for us and my mom's asking when will our wedding be?"

Wedding…? That's fast.

"She must be joking."

"You think so?(laughs) I'm afraid that I'm using up my girlfriend's time to sleep. You need to sleep."

"You too."

"Goodnight."

"Love you."

"That's the fourth today. Oyasumi."

I hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Eve

I saw someone outside the window.

"Yabai. Sonoko's here. I have to hurry."

"We'll be late, Ran."

Shin-ichi? This would be the first time we'd be walking to school together after he returned to school…and the situation's different now. I thought I'll pretend that nothing happened yesterday.

"Coming."

I went to my dad's office to tell him that I'll be going to school. Shinichi was there when I opened the door.

"Where's Sonoko?" Shinichi looked like he hadn't heard my question.

Otou-san and Shinichi were talking, "Ittekimasu, otou-san."

Otou-san? Did Shinichi just call my father? My father already knew that Shinichi and I are?

"Otou-san. You already knew. I was about to tell you later."

"Shinichi told me earlier. I also sensed it. You know, I'm the famous detective Mouri. (laughs)" then he became serious, "I just hope that you'll not end up like your mom and I."

"Take care of my daughter, Shinichi."

"Hai, otou-san." Shinichi answered and followed it with a smile.

"Let's go, Ran."

"O-okay." I stammered.

He held my hand while we were walking.

"Shinichi, I feel a little awkward about this."

His grasp tightened, "You'll get used to it. Take your time."

We entered the classroom holding hands. I tried to let go because I don't want to be looked at by everyone but Shinichi wouldn't let go of me.

Sonoko was already inside the room.

"Sonoko, why didn't you go to my house.?"

She didn't answer my question, "Minna-san, let's welcome the couple!"

Everyone was surprised. Maybe because they thought that Eisuke and I are together.

"Hey, Sonoko."

Days passed. I got used to Shinichi calling me his girlfriend. My mom had already accepted Shinichi as my boyfriend. In short, we're like a real couple.

High school dance is tomorrow. I totally forgot it.

When the classes ended, Shinichi, as usual, waited for me outside our classroom.

"Where are we going, Shin?"

"I'll buy you a costume for tomorrow night's event."

"Oh, how about you?"

He didn't answer me…or maybe he hadn't heard my question at all. He grabbed my hand, more used to this now, and took me in a car that was waiting for us.

We then went to the mall. This was like our first date as a couple because we're going to malls and parks even before we had this kind of relationship.

I thought we're already going home when we finished buying our costumes.

"Ran, let's watch a movie. What do you think?"

Movie? Duh. How could I enjoy your mystery movies? But I think I'd enjoy you with me. "Okay, what movie then?"

Again, not answering my question…

I was getting used to this. He took a grasp of my hand…never letting me go… and took me to somewhere else.

It surprised me when he didn't chose to watch mystery movies. I didn't expect that he would choose a romantic movie.

"This movie suits us now, ne?" he tightened his grip to catch my attention.

We went in. Unfortunately, the movie house was almost full and we took the seats on the top row. This row was where couples stay, maybe because this place was darker, and caressed until the end of the movie.

"I guess we don't have a choice, ne?"

"We have, actually. Wanna go out?"

Baka! That's wasting your money…besides, the movie was good. Without thinking twice, I pulled him to the remaining two seats.

We're surrounded with lovers, and we're one of them also. I just hope that we would not do what the other couples were doing. I wanted to focus on the movie but he easily caught my attention when he whispers, "I love you, Ran."

I was still getting goose bumps, "I know, baka." Thanks to the dark atmosphere, he didn't see my face going red because of him.

The movie ended and he was sending me home. We got in his car, still holding my hand even if he's driving.

"Let go of my hand, baka. Focus on driving."

He laughed, set my hands free.

He stopped the car in front of our apartment. He wasn't opening my door. I thought he wanted something…a kiss?

I was building up my mood, "Hey, thanks for tonight."

"No problem, I'm your boyfriend after all. (laughs)"

He's not yet going out to open my door.

"Shin…"

I was about to kiss him on this cheeks but he suddenly faced me. Our lips met each other. We stayed like that for a moment.

I became strawberry red when he pulled back, "Your father's waiting for you, Ran."

He went out and opened the door of the car.

I finally said, "Goodnight, thanks for today. Hontou."

I gave him a light kiss and went inside.


End file.
